


Ep Coda 1x18: Need

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny needs comfort after Matthew leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 1x18: Need

**Disclaimer: Why disclaim, I ask. I make no money from my writings, and I am sure Steve and Danny have no objections to the positions I put them in.**

**************

Danny stays in Rachel's arms for a good five minutes before they pull apart.

He smiles and she smiles, and Danny thanks her for being his friend and she says the same, and he says it was good to see her again and Rachel agrees.

They stare at each other, feeling the sparks, but they know better than to do anything - it would only lead to disaster.

They make an agreement to have lunch in a few days with Grace and yeah, it does feel good to not want to kill each other.

Danny drives for about two hours, getting out his stress on the almost empty streets, channeling Steve and moving the Camaro up to 115 before he gets stopped by the HPD. He doesn't get a ticket, the cop recognizes him and tells him that 5-0 does a great job, and the HPD is proud of them. Danny calms behind the wheel after that, and heads home, but somehow he ends up in front of Steve's house at 1am. 

The Camaro has a distinct sound to Steve, one he can pin out in his sleep, which is exactly what he does. Still half asleep he stumbles downstairs and opens the front door, seeing Danny sitting in the car with the engine running. Steve walks out and opens the driver's side door, reaching in to shut off the engine. He takes Danny by the arm, leading him inside, and Danny doesn't fight him. Steve doesn't need to ask any questions, he knows his partner as well as he knows himself, and Danny is hurting.

Matthew left and Danny didn't - no, he couldn't - stop him.

Steve knows that feeling; he knows that the love of family, especially a younger sibling, will always take precedence over anything else. He closes the door and Danny loses it. Not in rage or anger, not in words or hand gesticulations, but in tears. 

Danny falls into Steve's arms sobbing out his pain and Steve wraps his arms around Danny, holding him tight, not saying any words - they are unnecessary.

Steve is unsure what to do at first, but when Danny finishes crying himself out he glances up at Steve, and Steve knows. He doesn't know how, he just does. He bends his head and his lips meet Danny's, who pulls away, staring at him as if Steve is crazy, and Steve wonders if he made an error in judgment. But the moment Danny's mouth quirks into a small smile, he knows he was right. He slips his hand into Danny's and the two walk upstairs, entering Steve's bedroom.

Clothes are shed slowly, bodies explored with languid movements; each touch is a burning fire to the skin, each kiss a declaration of love.

They've been dancing around one another for a year, both ignoring their innermost feelings, both afraid that it would destroy their working partnership.

But the moment they hit the bed every fear is forgotten.

The kisses grow deeper, mouths crushing together in passion, tongues dueling for dominance. 

Hands begin to wander to previously forbidden places, places they have caressed only in their dreams. 

Danny wants it rough, he needs that now, and his legs spread wider, wrapping around Steve's waist and pulling him closer.

As much as Steve wants raw sex with Danny, he knows the moment is wrong and pries Danny's legs from around him. Danny looks hurt, but Steve gives him a reassuring smile, telling him without words that this isn't the end for them, but the beginning. Steve lays atop Danny, his lithe body moving in slow motion, hearing the soft keening sounds and the deep moans, and it's only when Danny smirks that he realizes they are coming from his own throat. 

Danny also knows that tonight is wrong for their first time, and he threads the fingers of one hand in Steve's hair, drawing him down for more kisses, while the other slides down Steve's long frame, and he presses his body upward.

Steve gasps as the nails dig into his back, but he doesn't stop what he's doing, he doesn't cease his movements; he forgets how to breathe as Danny's orgasm spills between their bodies and nearly blacks out as his own rushes to join it.

They lay still for what seems to be an eternity, until Steve finally has the presence of mind to move. He reluctantly moves from the bed and on shaky legs saunters to the bathroom, pausing in the doorway to meet Danny's eyes.

Danny is smiling, the first genuine smile he's had in nearly two days, and within that smile is love.

Steve returns the smile, bringing it slowly to his face, the same smile he gave Danny when he told him that 'Book 'em, Danno,' was a term of endearment. He cleans himself up and returns with a cloth to clean Danny, but in the few minutes he was gone, Danny fell asleep. Steve is gentle with his touches, careful not to wake him, and slides down quietly, pulling the sheet over the two of them. He takes Danny into his arms and hears the soft whimper, but as he cradles the precious bundle in his arms, Danny quiets.

Tomorrow they'll have to talk, about a lot of things, not the least of which will be what occurred with Matt; they will have to be Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams and face the FBI and the possible consequences of both their actions.

But tonight they're just Steve and Danny and they're at peace.

**FIN**


End file.
